Zero Choices
by Malevolent-Chan
Summary: When Zero is determined not to continue robbing Yuki for blood, he is left with no other options.


**Disclaimer:** Okay guys, come on, you have to laugh right? I mean, do you think someone with so little talent owns Vampire Knight. No? I didn't think so XD

* * *

**Zero Choices - Chapter 1**

Zero glared at nothing in particular in horror of what he was becoming. He clutched the small black container of blood tablets in his hands. The angrier he got, the more pressure was forced on the canister, until he finally slung it across the room. Little round white pills scattered his floor.

What could he do? What options did he have? He had to keep hiding this, even if she did know. Even if he did...bite...her. He couldn't let her know how bad things really were becoming—how fast the transformation that she was so adamantly against was coming, and soon. But...if he didn't drink from her, he would become a real monster, one that couldn't be tamed.

His mind wandered to the taste and feel of her warm blood. She did want it right? After all, she flaunted it. The way she would pull her hair away from her neck showing pale skin under that collar. Why couldn't she tell? It was forbidden for a reason. Did she not keep in mind that his immense desire was indeed blood_lust_?

Zero fell to his bed, and It creaked under his weight. He bit at his lip, feeling his blood rush southward. What made the matter worse was she did that at school, not even in private. Well, there wasn't anyone around but...still. It had taken every bit of willpower in his being to walk away like it was nothing today. He had skipped out on his classes, because Zero couldn't very well pay attention with his current—ahem—problem, could he?

He forced himself to a sitting position. He was having trouble controlling his nerves, and he could not very well sit still. Getting another random surge of rage, he clutched at his sheets, wanting nothing more than to rip them to shreds. With a few breaths, he restored his composure.

He thought with a smirk what she would say next time they met. He knew very well it would go around the lines of "there you are Zero! skipping out on disciplinary duties again. Even if you didn't feel like going to classes, the least you could do was give me a hand, you know!" And after saying something like that, she'd smile and melt his whole world again. Like always, he'd just have to play off how much she really did have him wrapped around her little finger. She had the tendency to be just so ignorant. He also knew that Yuki would be totally unaware of what she had done earlier. As always.

He could feel his desires growing stronger just at the mere thought of her and... that smile. He suddenly stood and slammed his fist against the wall, declaring, "there is just no way in hell that I can keep this up! What have I become? Devouring Yuki like that! What have I," his voice faltered, "just what have I been doing?"

Somewhere in him, he really wished she truly felt the way Zero felt about her. There was just something blocking her heart. She would come so close, but never close enough to love him as much as _Kaname Kuran_.

Zero's teeth clenched. He muttered bitterly to himself, "I have no _choice_," spitting the word like it was poison itself.

He left his dorm and walked the grounds, purposely avoiding anyone. Willing himself to calm before he found himself at the Moon dorm. Nodding at the gatekeeper, he walked towards the main entrance. He felt nauseous; he just couldn't help it. He knew what he had to do.

Little to his surprise, the man of his hatred stood in all his glory, leant against the door frame.

"I thought I smelled your pungent deprived redolence," the pureblood all but spat. Despite his edged tone, his voice rolled from his lips with grace. "What is it that brings you here this evening?" He walked inside, and Zero forced himself to follow. They eventually approached Kaname's room. As zero came inside, the door slammed shut, courtesy of Kaname's powers. The metal _clink_ of a lock sounded throughout the room.

Zero bared his fangs at his nemesis. He knew all too well that behind closed doors, the Kuran was a completely different person and not a preferable one at that.

Kaname's eyes narrowed before he pushed himself upright from his position on his desk. He suddenly slammed Zero by the neck against a nearby wall.

"I can sense it in you. You will not hold long. May I assume what you are here for?" The brunette's typically calm and empty expression grew complacent. The corner of Kaname's lip quirked upwards slightly. He leaned in until he was a mere inch from Zero's face. "Hmm, Zero _Kiryu?"_

"Tch!," Zero sounded, angrily. "Cocky bastard!"

Kaname rolled his eyes. He stabbed a nail into his own neck, a trail of blood spilled from the small wound.

"Kuran sama," he corrected pompously. "To desire my blood without respect, wretched lowlife." Kaname chuckled darkly. "Oh, how you amuse me, but know that I don't do this for you. I loathe your filthy fangs piercing my skin. There is only one who I would let do so willingly."

Zero silently cursed his timing, eyes glowing red from the scent of such pure blood. It would seem Kaname was in a more horrid mood then usual.

"Its mutual, asshole. I hate your taste," Zero quipped.

Kaname flung Zero to his bed with great force. He loosened his tie, and approached the glaring boy.

"_Zero_...what a befitting name for someone so _worthless_."

He climbed the bed and forced his knee into Zero's stomach, making the boy cry out. "Despite your _insignificance_," he began as he wrapped his hands around Zero's neck, "I do need an object in which I release my stress. You see, I respect everyone here a tad too much to bestow my beastly natures upon. Except. You," he continued, strangling Zero with immense strength before releasing him from his grip.

Kaname leaned his face down to the gasping boy before gently kissing him and then baring down his fangs, piercing Zero's lips. Zero whimpered, desperately struggling to draw in air.

Kaname smirked evilly, pulling his fangs back, wiping the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. He watched as deep red blood cascaded from Zero's lips. "That's it, cry," he demanded.

"Fuck you!" Zero choked out, grabbing violently at Kaname's white school uniform jacket.

"Oh? Do you want me closer? Or perhaps, do you want it removed?" Kaname asked, smacking him. "Look at you. The smell of my blood is driving you mad. I wonder, just how long can you resist me?"

With inhuman strength, Kaname began ripping away Zero's clothes.

"Don't look at me in that manner. This is the payment you receive after defiling my dear Yuki."

"Y-you sick fuck! Let me go, I-I don't want to do that to her! It's not like that!" Zero retorted, exasperatedly.

Red flashed in Kaname's eyes. "Oh, is that so? Is that why you have taken her blood...so, so many times? Countless. Times. And yet, it is quite amusing you call me such names as 'sick fuck' when you are the disgraceful monster who devours her and the very one so turned on now."

He ran a hand wickedly down Zero's chest making him shudder before digging in his nails at his lower abdomen.

"I advise you learn to hide those emotions in the depths of your eyes. I can see it all. Are you afraid it will hurt, boy?"

"Wha- just what are you going to do?" Zero asked, fear reflecting in his eyes. His gun had been flung with his clothes before he could ever get ahold of it and his strength alone could never compare to that of Kaname's.

"Don't worry too much; I will restrain myself. After all, it's so much more demeaning to make you enjoy it," Kaname murmured, unbuttoning his pants.

A sound in the distant hallway distracted Kaname. He let out a small sigh. The brunette pulled Zero's red tie from the pile of the boy's clothes and tied it around his mouth, before quickly binding the boy to the bed. He then pocketed Zero's Bloody Rose, buttoned his pants and stepped outside of his door. As he shut the door slowly he said just loud enough that Zero couldn't miss it, "if you dare sound or move an inch, I will drain every drop of blood in your body."

Zero huffed, trying to breathe around the red cloth stuffed in his mouth. He couldn't help the thought that one day he'd kill that cocky bastard.

He could hear voices outside, and he knew them. Kaname and Aido.

"May I help you, Hanabusa?" Kaname asked.

"Uhh, forgive me Kaname sama. I just smelt blood, well yours, and well, its time for class. So I..."

"Ah, well its just a prick," the pureblood said, pointing to the small wound on his neck.

Aido's eyes darted to Kaname's bloody hand. He stared but said nothing.

"I believe I've said it before, nonetheless, I shall repeat myself. It's best not to meddle any further. Thank you for your concern," Kaname turned on his heel shutting the door in Aido's face.

* * *

**Endnote:**

Ah just a short drabble in the Vampire Knight fandom ;) Well, is it finished? I dunno, you guys tell me. I'll write more if you want and obviously if you told me to write more then I know what you _want_ lol. Its funny how I hated how much torture Vampire Knight put on Zero and yet, the first story I write is just more pain for poor Zero. I realize its just too much fun lol. I-I didn't even mean to...my bad, I apologize Zero. But uh, you know you liked it..._right_?

**— Malevolent-Chan**


End file.
